polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MysteryKing/Countryballs Game: News Updates
So as said from my last blog post, i was working on a countryballs game. http://polandball.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MysteryKing/Countryballs_Game But i never responded again for at least 3 months... NOW I'M BACK! NEWFLASH Bad news: The game is erased due some computer errors...NOW I HAVE TO START OVER AGAIN! Good news: Suggestions are open! Suggest more countries, features, worlds, dimensions, who can into what? Possible release date Dunno. Maybe 2016. Non-playable countries These countries will not be playable and will instead be supporting and healing characters you meet. Italy - Gives pizza for instant full health France - Gives baguettes for +3 health Mexico - Gives tacos for x2 power Russia - Gives vodka for x3 power and +3 health Netherlands - Throws weed to confuse robots. PLAYABLE Lost Mountains *'USA' - USA uses his super cool gun to shoot enemies. FREEDOM! *'Canada' - Canada's super niceness gives him more health at the start of the game. *'UK' - A very fancy old chap and father of USA, UK's special gun shoots a fancy kind of bullet which has a 20% chance of doing double damage to enemies. *'Sweden' - Sweden has earned the ancient viking helmet that turns pain to gain. While he cannot into shooting with guns, projectiles that hit him has a 90% chance of doing no damage and a 50% chance of turning it into 3 oilmonies. *''Ukraine'' - Ukraine shoots homing missles. But only does 1/2 damage than that of a normal missle. Undetermined *Egypt - Famous for his great pyramids and fancy headdresses, Egypt holds a magic staff which shoots cursed fireballs, these cursed fireballs has a chance of taking some of the enemy's health and transferring them to you. *Philippines - Philippines has harnessed the power of the typhoons, giving him the ability to throw lightning bolts that has a 30% chance of destroying a landbot in 1 hit. *Germany - Germany uses a solar-powered gun that has a chance of doing no damage, regular damage, high damage, or instant kill. *Japan - Is known for anime and can into very weird; Japan slashes his katanas rapidly. *China - He's the hulk of Asia. And a bully. His giganticness will make him immune to bullets and lasers...most of the time. *Australia - Having experience many terrifying creatures; Australia is packed with power and is very strong. *South Korea - South Korea can into very advanced technology, his futuristic oil lasergun turns metal to oilmonies. Murica will be so proud. *North Korea - Shoots very powerful nukes, but low health. *Nepal - "Nepal munches on robots, but has to chew for a while before eating again." An italized country means he is recruitable after you defeat him. Bosses *'1ST: Ukraine' Boss and gameplay powers: Homing missiles Recruitable. *'2ND: Sealand and New Zealand' Hides under his newly built castle loaded with powerful cannons; he is weak alone. Not recruitable *'3RD: Israel' Boss and gameplay powers: Cluster bomb Not recruitable. *'4TH: North Korea' Boss and gameplay powers: Shoots giant missiles doing triple damage, but weak health. Recruitable. *'5TH: Poland' '''Final boss; Summons country-bots and Sealand in his private Space Station. (Poland can finally into space!) PLACES '''1st place: Lost Mountains This is where the countryballs end up when they wake up, Ukraine guards this place. 2nd place: The Kingdom of Sealand Sealand's platform is now expanded to a giant kingdom floating in water with futuristic jets making it hover. 3rd place: Jewveline A place for corrupted, mentally insane jews AKA different-shaped Jews like ball jews, triangle jews, and hexagon jews. 4th place: Nuke City North Korea's favorite place; nuke city literally has uranium everywhere and a strong force can create an explosion. Michael Bay approves of this. 5th place Space Spation of Poland POLAND CAN INTO SPACE! POLAND SPACE STATION HECK YEAH Taiwan's Shop of Real Products and NOT Made in China CURRENCY: Oilmonies 'Caste System Badge' Gives the power to become untouchable for 10 seconds. CAN'T TOUCH THIS! Wasabi Katanas Japan will switch to wasabi katanas which do x2 damage to enemies. 'Imperialism Potion' Gives triple power but -2 health at the start of the game. Orb of the Nazis Gives Germany the power to transform into Reichtangle for a 10 seconds. When Germany is Reichtangle, his solar bullets ALWAYS do instant kill. A bolded product means it is a power-up; it is not a one-time buyable permanent upgrade. Teasers http://i.imgur.com/J5obGYn.png TEASER #1 http://i.imgur.com/ZSqAIxq.png TEASER #2 http://i.imgur.com/umEtTSW.png TEASER #3 Category:Blog posts